Trial of the Archangel
by MercuryPilgrim
Summary: The Goa'uld fear one thing and one thing only. And it's not SG1. Since when have Gods been afraid of Angels? HP SG1 crossover. No romantic ships as of yet.
1. Pistachio?

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The author of this story does not claim any such ownership of Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any similarities to persons, living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s: _Harry Potter and Stargate SG1

_Title: _Trial of the Archangel

_Summary: _The Goa'uld fear one thing and one thing only. And it's not SG1. Since when have Gods been afraid of Angels?

_Music used for inspiration:_ Undisclosed Desires – Muse, Pain, I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace, Numb – Linkin Park and MOST IMPORTANTLY: Spiritus Khayyham – Globus

* * *

Jack panted as he ran back to the gate. They had been ambushed. Again. All they had been doing was quietly trying to kill some minor Goa'uld called Nut or Pistachio or whatever. Scouting had gone fine. Sam – _Carter_ he reminded himself sharply- and Teal'c had reported that there were no troops in the immediate vicinity. Daniel had found a rock that was apparently very interesting. Jack didn't see it. Was it a big honking space gun? No. Was it some bit of snazzy alien tech? No. Was it even remotely cool? _No_.

Minutes later, a group of Jaffa and a Death Glider had them at weapon point. As they had been relinquished of their weapons they had struck. Jack knew it had been a good idea to teach Daniel how to box. Unfortunately the Death Glider was still making sweeps of the area and would soon notice that its comrades hadn't made it out of the heavy trees. So they made a bid for the gate. They crashed through the undergrowth and negotiated rocks and fallen trees coated in frost. Their breath came in twists of white vapour.

They broke through the tree line. Their feet pounded the frozen earth as Jack took up a defensive position behind the DHD. Ready to provide cover fire for his team he scouted the area briefly. A platoon of Jaffa crashed through the trees and began raining staff blasts down on them. The air filled with the signature 'vworp boom' of the staffs and the steady, faced paced crack of automatic fire.

"Daniel! Get the gate open!" he bellowed over the noise of the fight. The archaeologist stooped low and made a dash for the DHD. He made it and began punching in the co-ordinates as fast as he could. The giant ring began to spin. He paused for a moment to duck when a staff blast screamed over his head and impacted on the mountain behind them. Rock and dust flew everywhere causing the combatants to shield themselves from falling debris. Coughing, they returned to the fight. Unfortunately for them, they were so focused on staying alive under the rain of staff blasts they didn't notice the invisible Ashrak creep up from behind. The Goa'uld assassin aimed and fired his Zatnikatel at Daniel, who was at the back of the group and out of their sightline. The shot was timed with a flurry of staff blasts and the distinctive noise was drowned out. The next person downed was Carter, as she crumpled, Jack noticed a notable absence of gunfire and, after downing one of the last Jaffa, wheeled around. Teal'c did the same. The Ashrak was right behind him, having been able to cover the distance quickly. He was hit in the face with a bolt of blue energy and crumpled to the ground. Jack finished off the last Jaffa and began shooting wildly, though careful not to hit his friends. A shot was dodged and others were exchanged. The final member of SG1 however was fighting a loosing battle. A shot from the Zatnikatel put him on the ground with his comrades.

* * *

Jack groaned as he came to. He raised a hand to his temple and cracked open his eyes. He immediately wished he hadn't. His joints felt like they were stuck full of needles and his muscles ached. He recognised the feeling as the after effects of a hit from a Zat. He blinked furiously until his vision returned. The blurry figures came into focus. Daniels face was hovering over his own, less than two inches away.

"Gah! Daniel!" he complained and let his head thunk against he floor again. The archaeologist backed away. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Daniel said, not sounding it. He extended an arm to the Colonel who grasped it and heaved himself up. Jack walked over to the barred door where Carter and Teal'c stood.

"What's going on?" he asked. As expected, his 2IC answered. "It's Nut sir. We appear to be on her mother ship."

"Do we know why she wants us alive?"

"No sir."

"Well, isn't that just dandy? Why don't they ever kill us when they get the chance? They should know by now we're just going to escape and blow them to hell."

"That will not be that case here O'Neil." A voice said. Jack turned and saw a woman standing on the other side of the bars. She was tall, her coffee coloured skin was perfect and her long dark hair fell in loose curls to her elbows. Her lips were painted and her dark eyes were rimed in kohl. She looked at them contemptuously.

"That's what they all say." The Colonel said unconcernedly.

"Insolence!" she hissed, her eyes flashing.

"They say that as well."

She sniffed, glared and turned to the Jaffa guard to bark out commands in Goa'uld.

They saluted and she turned back to the people in the cell.

"You will not escape. Of that I can assure you." Not leaving room for a rebuttal she swept down the corridor and disappeared.

"What did she say?" Carter asked Daniel.

The linguist answered.

"She wants them to be extra careful when guarding us. Apparently they are to retrieve us and bring us to her when they exit hyperspace."

"That doesn't sound good. What do we know about her?"

Daniel cleared his throat and went into what Jack called 'nerd mode'.

"Nut is the goddess of the sky. She's one of the oldest Goa'uld but pretty minor. She was in service to Ra and served as a glorified bodyguard. After Ra was killed she entered the service of Osiris but assimilated much of his territory when he was killed. She is apparently the mother of Isis. She is depicted on a lot on Egyptian sarcophagi as the guide of the Dead. From what we can figure out she was the one that derived the sarcophagus technology from the Ancient healing device."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really now." He said flatly.

Teal'c spoke up for the first time. The large man had been quieter than usual.

"Nut is one of the less warlike of the Goa'uld. She specialises in technology and power games. She keeps to herself and doesn't draw attention to herself while she slowly gathers power." He said.

Sam cut in.

"It's interesting though. I had no idea the technology for the sarcophagus was made by the Goa'uld. I would have thought it was another race and they just stole it." She mused. "The power outage alone-"

Jack made to stop his 2IC before she 'went geek'.

"So, snake face is smart. We'll just have to be smarter."

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and exited the semi doze he had been in as he was shaken. His blonde team-mate was standing over him.

"We've just exited hyperspace." She explained.

He nodded and pushed himself up. Sure enough, minutes later a squad of Jaffa came to collect them. The large men roughly man handled them out of the cell and marched them along the corridor, keeping a vigilant watch on the at all times.

They traversed the corridors of Nuts Ha'tak until they reached the pel'tak or bridge. They entered and saw Nut standing, perfectly poised, looking out of the panoramic window.

"Glad you could join us." She said, slight amusement at her greeting laced her words.

"Yeah, nice place you got here. What's the rent?" Jack asked, his infamous sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Nut turned and frowned at them.

"You are here to serve a purpose. Nothing more. You will hold your tongue." She ordered.

Jack snorted. Sam did the same, although much more subtly. Like that would _ever_ happen.

One of the Jaffa spoke up.

"My Lady. Shu is hailing us."

Nut nodded. "Let him speak." She ordered.

The communication orb rippled and the face of a man appeared. He was soft faced and wore an elaborate silver diadem. His eyes were outlined in silver. Clear tear-drop shaped jewels glinted on his forehead and on a ring in his ear. Jack mentally rolled his eyes. The Goa'uld were the only blokes who felt the need to wear more makeup and jewellery than women.

"Nut. You know why I speak with you. I challenge you to a Duel of Honour. Do you accept? Or are you afraid?" the last part was said with a sneer.

Jack turned quizzically to Teal'c who answered quietly.

"A Dual of Honour is when two rival Goa'uld fight with their mother ships only. The fight is to the death. There is not to be any intervention from any other Goa'uld. Any breach of the rules results in the Goa'uld System Lords hunting and killing the offender."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Harsh."

"Indeed." Came the stoic reply.

They tuned back in to the conversation.

Nuts eyes flashed.

"Surely you will not fire upon as ship carrying the infamous SG1? The penalty for their destruction without obtaining their information is harsh." She said deviously. She studied Shu's face, clearly thinking that she could get out of the fight. "You will let me pass unhindered."

Shu's face twisted into a sneer.

"So, you try to run away. You think that by having SG1 aboard your pitiful ship, you will escape my wrath? Fool. I care not. Prepare yourselves for destruction." He said, eagerness for violence on his face.

Nut looked furious.

"I haven't accepted a challenge from you. You can do nothing to me." She said haughtily.

Shu laughed mockingly.

"You are a true fool! You accepted my challenge when you entered my territory. You will die!"

The orb went dead and an explosion rocked the ship. Nut looked panicked.

"Return fire! I want him destroyed!" she yelled, clutching a console for support as the ship rocked violently.

Jack turned to his comrades.

"I'm feeling ignored. See if we can slip away." As the words came from his mouth he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He hurried over to the panoramic windows at the side of the pel'tak and scrutinised the outside space. He didn't see anything.

"What _was _that?" he mumbled to himself.

"Sir? What is it?" Carter asked him as she and the others joined him by the window.

"Must have been nothing I thought I saw- there!" he pointed to where he had seen it.

Another shot impacted on the weakening shields and in the flash of light they saw a shape briefly illuminated. From what they could see it was only about a fifth the size of a regular Ha'tak, miniscule compared to the mother ships currently fighting. Another flash of light and they saw it again, it hadn't moved, suspended in between the two warring factions it appeared to be watching. It was painted a matt black and was angular but streamlined. _(A/N Think of the shuttles from Star Trek: Voyager only bigger and black, Google it if you don't know what they look like.) _The window was tinted black and nothing was discernable from the outside.

"What is that?" Daniel asked. "I don't recognise it."

"Me neither." Sam said; she was studying the ship through narrowed eyes.

"Teal'c?"

"Jaffa have heard… stories of a ship that hunts Goa'uld. They call it The Archangel. It waits during battles for a winner and then destroys them. It is thought to be nothing more than a myth."

They were interrupted by a deafening explosion. The ship shook slightly. They saw a large fireball where Shu's ship had been. Nut was laughing in triumph.

"Destroys the winners does it?" Jack asked.

"That doesn't sound good." Daniel pointed out the obvious.

Nut turned to them, a maniacal glint in her hosts eyes.

"Shu is dead and I have you. I will be revered throughout the System Lords for this victory!" she proclaimed.

"Yeah," Jack said warily. The ship was invisible once again without the flash of weapons fire. "There might be a problem with that."

Nut opened her mouth to say something no doubt insulting when a Jaffa caught her attention.

"My Lady," he said slightly disbelievingly, "We are being hailed."

"What?" Nut hissed. "Are there any ships in the vicinity?"

"None on sensors My Lady." The Jaffa replied.

Nut seemed to think for a moment before ordering the Jaffa to put it through. The communication orb rippled and showed a figure. The figure was wearing a black hood over his face and only his mouth and the barest hint of a nose was visible. The rest of his face was shrouded in shadow.

"Who are you? Identify yourself before I destroy you!" Nut ordered. The figure gave a cold half smile.

"You have four humans aboard your ship. SG1 of the Taur'ri. You will give them to me." He ordered in Goa'uld, Daniel translated in whispers for Sam and Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We sure are popular." He spoke aloud.

The man turned to them and his smile became slightly less cold.

"That you are Colonel. That you are." He addressed them in English. SG1 where surprised to hear a British accent colouring his words. He turned back to Nut who was seething. "Now, will you comply?" he said, carrying on in English.

"No! I shall not! If you want them so much you will not be destroying them along with my ship. If you want them, come and get them yourself." She dared.

The figure sighed. "If I must. I would of course prefer you to let the Taur'ri come to me." He trailed off hopefully. Jack frowned and inserted himself into the conversation.

"Hey! What if we don't want to come with you? You could be worse than her!" he said loudly. The figure seemed to lock eyes with him and Jack felt a strange tickling sensation in the back of his head, he frowned and shook his head. The man appeared to break eye contact.

"Your Jaffa friend has already told you about me has he not? I'm sure that you would prefer to be with someone who hates the Goa'uld as much, if not more than you do than your current situation." He said diplomatically.

"He also said that you were nothing more than a myth. The Archangel? What kind of name is that?"

He faintly heard Sam muttering about him but he ignored her. So he dealt with situations with humour, so what? It wasn't going to kill them.

"I didn't name myself you know." He said, apparently amused. "You can't blame me for the unoriginality of the Goa'uld."

Nut drew in a sharp breath.

"You are… take them. Take them and leave." She tried to sound in control but it was obvious she was not.

"Changed your tune now haven't you?" The Archangel said.

Sam frowned. She had thought of something, Jack made a mental note to ask her later.

"Very well. Lower your shields."

"How can I be sure that you wont destroy my ship as soon as you have the humans?" Nut asked shrewdly.

The Archangels smile widened.

"I could blow you to hell with your shields up to full, with the state they're in now a breath of wind could bring them down. Lower them and I will let you go."

Nut looked indecisive. She turned to a Jaffa.

"Lower the shields. Now."

He saluted and did so. Nut glared hatefully at SG1.

"Thank you. Now, we really must be going. We won't be seeing each other again." The Archangel said. The sphere went blank.

With a flash of light and burst of heat, SG1 were gone.

They arrived on what appeared to be the bridge of the strange ship captained by the Archangel. He was standing with his back to them, looking over a console. He was wearing a long cloak with the hood they had seen covering his face. Strangely, there was a glove covering his right hand but his left hand was bare. The décor in the ship was not what they had expected. It was brightly lit and looked simple, the technology however was anything but.

He turned to them.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I just need to…" he trailed off and Jack exchanged looks with his team. They saw through the large window, Nuts ship was preparing to leave. Suddenly a pale green pulse of light shot from somewhere on the black ship and screamed towards the Ha'tak. It shredded through the shields as though they were paper and impacted. For a moment, nothing appeared to happen then they saw that where the shot had impacted, the metal was slowly being eaten away, as though by acid. After a few minutes the ship was half gone and soon all that was left was fine dust that hung in space.

The Archangel turned to them.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just had to finish her off before she escaped." He explained.

Daniel spoke up.

"I thought you told her you would let her go?" he asked.

The Archangel laughed.

"Let her go? Pfft, not likely. Goa'uld aren't worth keeping promises to."

Jack privately agreed but for once, stayed quiet.

"What was that weapon you used? I've never seen anything like it!"

The figure waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll tell you later. Now, it'll take some time to get to a non-Goa'uld inhabited world so you better get some rest. I'll show you to your quarters."

"Wait!" Jack said. "We still don't know who you are or if we can trust you."

"True." He swept up and hand and pulled the cloak from his head. They saw the face of a man in his mid twenties with wild black hair and piercing green eyes. He had tan skin and kind features. He smiled at them disarmingly.

"Let me introduce myself. I am 'The Archangel' and this is my ship, the Nova." He patted the side lovingly. "And it's my job to get you home."

"What do you mean 'your job'?" Daniel asked.

"It's my self appointed duty to rid the galaxy of threats to Earth. And I count the Goa'uld as a threat. A big one."

They stared.

"Indeed." Teal'c said. He seemed to be contemplating something. He looked to be deep in thought.

"Why do you care?" Daniel asked, voicing the question they all wanted answered.

"I care because that's who I am. My home planet is very much like yours, with a few differences. You fight to protect your world and I fought for mine. I finally felt that I should make my presence known to you and, well here we are. Now, you must all be tired and sore from those Zat blasts. God knows those things sting like hell." He grumbled.

Sam frowned and asked her question.

"You sound like you're from Earth, you use a lot of colloquial language and you sound as though your British." She said, suspicion lacing her tone.

He cloaked man sighed.

"Damn. I hoped you wouldn't notice. Yes, I'm from Earth. Just not yours."

He waited for them to get it. Sam of course got it first.

"Alternate dimension?" she guessed.

"Got it in one." He said. "That mirror of yours isn't the only dimension hopping device in existence. Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Harry Potter."


	2. On the Wings

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The author of this story does not claim any such ownership of Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any similarities to persons, living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s: _Harry Potter and Stargate SG1

_Title: _Trial of the Archangel

_Summary: _The Goa'uld fear one thing and one thing only. And it's not SG1. Since when have Gods been afraid of Angels?

_Music used for inspiration:_ Undisclosed Desires – Muse, Pain, I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace, Numb – Linkin Park and MOST IMPORTANTLY: Spiritus Khayyham – Globus

* * *

SG1 were congregated in the quarters that had been assigned to them. Harry had apologised for the lack of luxuries and the fact that there were only two rooms but they had waved it off. They were currently sitting around a small table in Teal'c and Jacks room discussing events.

"Do you believe him?" Jack immediately asked.

"I believe his intentions are honourable" Teal'c put in while Daniel agreed.

Sam voiced her own thoughts.

"I want to know where he got that technology. Its far more advanced than anything we have and I think even the Asgard would be hard pushed to match it. He said he would answer our questions tomorrow but it's bugging me." She admitted.

"Do you think his Earth is that advanced?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty decent to have such advanced technology. I mean most advanced races bar the Asgard have sticks shoved up their asses." Jack said.

"True." Daniel said absently as he thought about it. "What about that glove on his hand? Do you think it's a hand device?"

"No, I don't sense anything from him." Sam said. "Besides, he didn't make any effort to hide it."

They nodded in agreement.

"Who's going to take first watch?" Jack asked.

"I will." Sam said, "I'm not that tired and that technology's got my mind buzzing."

Shaking their heads at their team-mate, the men retired to their own quarters.

* * *

They awoke early and decided to do a bit of exploring. If Harry hadn't wanted them to he would have said right? Their doors weren't locked so they took advantage of it.

The corridors were painted a uniform grey and the floor was covered in dull black squares made of some strange material. They came across a door set into the wall, it looked normal enough. There was a small screen set next to it and what looked like a swipe card device. Sam touched the screen and a metallic voice sounded from a hidden speaker.

"_Identification please." _

They looked blank.

Jack cleared his throat.

"Uhh Harry Potter?"

"_Voice key incorrect. Defence system status: Powering up."_

They looked warily around for any hidden weapons.

It was Daniel who noticed it first. The space between the floor tiles was glowing and getting brighter. An ominous hum sounded as something powered up.

"The floor!" he exclaimed, drawing his friends attention. Sam reached down and placed a tentative hand on the glowing crack. She pulled it back sharply when a bolt of electricity arced to her hand. She hissed and studied the burn.

"This is very bad." Daniel once again stated the obvious.

The hum was still building up when they heard a voice identified as Harrys.

"Defence System: Stand down!"

He hurried towards them once the glow had dissipated.

"_Voice key correct. Defence System Status: Dormant."_

He reached them.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect you to actually attempt to fake my voice." He admitted.

Jack looked sheepish.

"Here, let me take a look at that." He said to Sam. He took her hand and studied the burn.

"It's nothing." She assured him trying to take her hand back.

"It is not nothing, I know better than anyone how much those shocks hurt. It's a good thing you only touched it when it wasn't at full power and it took so long to charge, I only finished recalibrating it yesterday." He said while looking at her hand and ignoring her attempts to get it back.

"Hold still while I heal it will you?" he asked exasperatedly. He took off the glove covering his hand. The team tensed. The glove itself was made from some kind of scaly material. Like lizard skin. As his hand was uncovered they saw that veins of glittering blue crisscrossed his hand and tapered at his fingers. He delicately drew one finger across the wound and seemed to concentrate. The veins glowed brighter and SG1 looked on in amazement as the wound began to heal itself. After only a few seconds there was no evidence that there had been any wound at all. He released her hand and pulled his glove back on. They looked at him in amazement.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked, as eloquent as ever.

"Me healing her hand." Harry said promptly, garnering an 'I am not impressed' look from Jack.

"Is it some kind of healing device?" Sam asked, studying her hand intently.

"Sort of." Harry said evasively. "I'd offer your food but I don't think you'd take it and there isn't much time left to persuade you. We'll be reaching a Gate planet in about half an hour. You can Gate home from there."

The team still looked suspicious but thanked him. Daniel brought up a possible problem.

"We don't have our Iris Code device."

Harry looked pensive for a moment before asking a question.

"You can receive radio signals right? I'll let you use my radio."

They nodded in thanks. Just as the silence was becoming awkward a beeping sound came from a small device on Harrys wrist. He pressed a button and addressed them.

"Right. We have just entered orbit around…" he checked the wrist device. "Invar. There's no civilisation around the Gate area so we should be good."

"You coming with?" Jack asked.

Harry shook his head.

"You won't waste any time reporting me to your superiors who will no doubt jump to conclusions. I'll meet you there in a few hours. If I don't want to be shot on sight next time we meet I think I need to talk face to face." He said sarcastically.

Daniel frowned.

"You don't appear to be on good terms with authority." He said.

Harry snorted as he led them down a maze of corridors.

"You got that right. Apparently I have 'a problem with authority'. I _might_ have disobeyed a few direct orders, and I _possibly_ might have had a hand in getting rid of one of my superiors, but in my defence, the man was an idiot."

Jack raised an eyebrow. But Harry kept going.

"And there was that time when I shot that politician." Harry mused.

Jack chocked back a laugh and he heard Sam mumble,

"Oh god there's another one."

"You shot a politician?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"He _was_ plotting to kill me, I think that's a good enough reason to be honest. In fact, I don't think they like me very much. The feeling is entirely mutual." Harry said defensively.

Jack grinned. He was going to like Harry.

They arrived at a door and Harry took what looked like a swipe card and ran it through the scanner. One of the two lights turned green.

"Harry Potter." he enunciated clearly and the second light flashed green. The door slid open and they walked in. The room was entirely bare save for a single console and a large circle on he floor.

"Stand in the circle please." Harry said as he fiddled with the console.

"What's it going to do?" Sam asked warily.

"Hmm? Oh, the circle itself doesn't do anything. It just helps the ship focus. To do a group transport you have to be closer together, its just a guide." He said absently while he pressed some more buttons. He appeared to be finished and walked over to them and handed Jack what appeared to be a tactical headset complete with mic. The Colonel accepted it with a nod of thanks.

"Just use this dial to set the frequency and then press this button when you want to talk, take your finger off to hear the reply." He explained.

"My ship and I will meet you at Earth in few days. It'll probably take that long to convince your superiors that I'm not going to kill you all." He looked around at them. "Ready? Activate."

In a flash of light and heat, they were gone. Harry watched them go. He could just leave them and they could go their separate way but… the simple truth was that he was lonely. He longed for companionship that wasn't artificial. When he had first seen this universe' Earth he had been tempted, so tempted to see if everything was as he had remembered it. he shook his head. Dislodging such thoughts from his head. This wasn't the time to dwell on such things. His fingers danced across the control panel and he set a course for Earth at maximum speed. Stealth was engaged and the Nova disappeared into the void of hyperspace.

* * *

SG1 appeared not far from the gate. The planet they were on was grassy and they could see mountains in the distance. There was a slight chill in the air as they walked to the gate.

"Daniel, dial it up."

Jack was mentally preparing what he was going to say to the General. This was going to be a seriously interesting briefing. As Daniel finished punching in the co-ordinates he found the right frequency. It was a good thing he remembered it.

The gate activated with a blue plume and Jack depressed the button Harry had told him to.

"General? This is Colonel O'Neil. Emergency code Bravo 5 7 3 Sierra 4. Do you copy? Over."

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" rang out over the base' speakers. General Hammond hurried from his mountain of paperwork to the control center.

From the windows he could see the blue glow behind the metal of the iris.

"We're receiving a radio transmission sir."

"Put it through."

"General? This is Colonel O'Neil. Emergency code Bravo 5 7 3 Sierra 4. Do you copy? Over."

The emergency code was made for situations such as when a team may have lost their IDC. General Hammond grabbed the radio and hurriedly addressed his colonel.

"Yes we read you colonel. What the hell happened?" he asked.

"We ran into a little trouble. Permission to come through sir?

"Alright SG1. I want a full debrief as soon as you get through that gate." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

Hammond put the radio down and addressed Lieutenant Simmons.

"Open the iris." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

The gate room was filled with the sound of grinding metal as the iris was retracted. A few minutes later SG1 stepped though. They looked none the worse for wear except they appeared to be devoid of their weapons.

After an excruciatingly long medical examination they met in the briefing room. As they took their seats Hammond asked them to explain.

"It started off like a normal recon. Danny found a rock and there didn't appear to be any activity around the gate. We were ambushed by Jaffa and a Death Glider in the forest and we made a break for the gate. We got take out by an invisible hostile from behind while we were dealing with the Jaffa."

They ignored Daniels grumble of 'it's not a rock, it's an _artefact.'_

He paused and Sam picked up the recount.

"We woke up in a cell on Nuts mother ship, she apparently had some trouble with another Goa'uld called Shu and thought that by having us aboard she could avoid a fight. Apparently the System Lords want us alive." She explained seeing Hammonds look.

"Anyway," Jack said carrying on, "Shu didn't go for that plan and challenged Nut to an honour duel which she accidentally accepted," Hammond raised and eyebrow and Sam grinned slightly at the remembrance of Nuts reaction. "She won. And that's when Harry came into the picture."

"And who is Harry?" he asked. "The name sound like it's from Earth."

"It is sir." Sam confirmed. "He's from an alternate universe. Apparently he's British."

"What do we know about him?" the General asked.

"Not much." The Major admitted. "We know he specifically targets Goa'uld. He's quite well known apparently, they call him the Archangel. His ship though, is something else. Its evidently built for stealth but the weapon that we saw on it are like nothing I've ever seen. It took out a Goa'uld mother ship in one shot."

Hammond looked very interested.

"Is his world so advanced?" he asked.

"In fact General, you can probably ask him when you see him. He mentioned that he would be dropping by for a visit in a few hours." Jack said.

"Is he coming through the gate? He hasn't got an IDC." Daniel pointed out.

Jack scratched his head.

"I don't know. He's coming by ship, so I assume he has beaming technology." He said slightly sheepishly.

The General sighed.

"So we have an unknown who has the capabilities to wipe out a Ha'tak in one shot and can apparently beam in whenever he feels like it." he summed up.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

* * *

An hour and three minutes later they were still sitting in the briefing room waiting for their guest. The base had been informed and were on their guard. His situation was a security nightmare. The phone rang and Hammond snatched it up. He listened for a few moments before putting it down again.

"A cloaked man just appeared in the gate room. He's being brought here as we speak." He said.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and a tall Airman pushed it open leading in two other people. Last to enter was a female SF who brought up the rear.

What drew his attention was the man they had with them. He was about as tall as the female SF with wild black hair and an easy smile on his face. He was dressed in black fatigues with a black jacket and combat boots. The strangest thing about him was that he was wearing what looked to be a long hooded cloak and his right hand was gloved while the other was bare.

Hammond turned his attention to them. He gestured to the SF's who nodded and exited the room. No doubt they were waiting outside, ready to enter at any sign of trouble.

Hammond stood up and stretched out his hand in greeting. The stranger took it and they shook hands.

"Welcome to Earth Mr. Potter." he said formally.

'Mr. Potter' smiled.

"It's nice to be back, sort of. Harry Potter, at your service." He said with respectful nod.

"Please," Hammond gestured to a seat and Harry sat. He nodded in greeting to each team member who did the same.

"If you could tell us exactly what happened when you rescued SG1?" Hammond asked. Its tone was polite but it sounded like an order. Harry smiled knowingly. Jack scowled at the reminder that they had to be 'rescued'.

"I got word that Shu was planning on challenging Nut so I went and was going to do my thing when my scans of her ship picked up this lot standing on the pel'tak." He gestured to the team, Hammond looked slightly affronted by his informality.

"'Do your thing'?" he asked as though the words were strange to him.

"The Archangel targets the winners of Honour Duels. It is a good strategy, one ship destroys the other and the Archangel overcomes the winner. It is no wonder the Goa'uld fear him so." Teal'c said.

Harry looked embarrassed.

"Now that's not true. Most of them don't know I even exist and I want to keep it that way." He said.

"Nut knew who you were, she let us go when you said you would leave her alone if she gave us up." Sam pointed out.

"She must just have been one of the superstitious ones." He waved it off.

"How is it that you have this amount of anonymity when you have clearly been doing some serious damage to Goa'uld forces? Surely one of them must tell of your exploits?" the Daniel asked.

Harry smiled again. It wasn't nice.

"Who said they lived long enough to tell anyone about it?"

Hammond cleared his throat to get them back on track.

"Anyway, to make a long story short, I'm from another dimension. As Major Carter deduced I am from Earth. I found myself here and the Goa'uld managed to piss me off. So here I am."

Hammond was quickly getting a headache from the man sitting in front of him.

"You said you spared Nut?" he asked.

"Nope, blew her to hell."

Great, another Jack.

"Speaking of which," Sam said, "What was that weapon you used, I've never seen anything like it. It took out that Ha'tak in one shot!"

Harry smiled fondly. Sam reminded him of Hermione, always bursting with questions over something new.

"Nanites." He said simply.

Sams eyes lit up.

"Nanorobotics? That's fascinating! We're still years away from creating a stable nanostructure! We've had the best people working on Nanolithography for decades but we just haven't got the materials. I had no idea your ship was so advanced. I-"

Harry cut her off, for which everyone else was eternally grateful.

"Yes Major Carter, my ship is built with nanocircuitry. My ship is probably like nothing you've ever seen before. The weapon is a torpedo shell filled with Nanites. These Nanites eat through metal like nothing else. The more they eat the more they multiply. As you saw earlier they can eat through an entire ship in minutes. When every last scrap of metal is gone they consume themselves."

The briefing room was silent as the General and SG1 thought about the implications of such a weapon.

"You could decimate entire planets with this!" Sam said, alarmed.

"Yes, I could. But I wont. I am the only person with this technology and I'm not about to go giving it away." Harry said sternly. "I can only fire a limited number of the shells though, and I have to lower my primary shield to do so. They are not practical in a all out battle." He shook his head. "I will never let the Goa'uld get their dirty little hands on it. I'd destroy it before that happened."

"Is your Earth so advanced?" Daniel asked.

"No, my Earth is almost identical to yours. Only I'm certain that we don't have a Stargate." He answered.

"How can you be sure? None of the public knows of this operation here." Hammond said.

Harry shook his head and grinned at them as if remembering past times.

"Trust me. If we had this sort of thing, I would know about it."

They didn't look convinced but let it drop. It wasn't important.

Jack brought up another point.

"Hang on. You just said that your Earth was about as advanced as ours right? Well how did you get that ship if not from your own dimension?"

Harry frowned at Jacks accusing tone.

"I didn't steal it if that's what your tone implies Colonel." He said sharply. "My history is not something I like to share. Suffice to say that when I found myself in this dimension I was on another planet and I had no idea that space travel or aliens even existed. I was taken in by the inhabitants of the planet I found myself on. Endelai _(End-el-eye)_ Prime. They were advanced, very much so. They could have been one of the Great Races if they'd had the chance. I made a life for myself. I studied at their equivalent of a university. I graduated and joined the military. That was when I got my ship. It's the advanced model given to officers of the Endeluvian _(End-el-oov-ee-an) _space force." He smiled fondly, but it turned sour and pained. "Then the Goa'uld came. All ships had been recalled. However I was far away and it took me longer to travel back. Too long. In an uncharacteristic display of intelligence they sent a spy in first. The spy was trying to get into one of the secure research facilities when he was found. Security fatally wounded him but attempted to stabilise him in an effort to gain information. One of the medics used mouth to mouth." He said bitterly. Sam closed her eyes as she understood. "He came back and gained access, but managed to turn off the security field around one of the experimental Nanite tanks. I don't know how he did it but he did. The entire planet was wiped clean in twelve minutes." He stopped to take a deep breath before looking at the other people in the room with him. They were looking at him with sympathy. "That was almost five years ago now."

"I'm sorry." Jack said awkwardly.

Harry laughed bitterly.

"Don't be. You weren't the one who destroyed that planet. So you see why I hunt the Goa'uld? I left one life behind when I somehow jumped dimensions. I left another when they destroyed my planet. Please, let me help you." He said.

"Why do you want to help us? You appear to have been doing fine on your own." Hammond said.

"There is only so much one ship can do. Besides, If I can't protect my Earth anymore, this one is the next best thing right?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Hammond considered it.

"Would you consent to a formal alliance with us?"

"I'll agree. But if anyone and I mean _anyone_ tries to take my technology I will have the right to withdraw. I _know_ what your government is like." He said, leaving no room for argument. After a few more minutes of talking about the alliance and quickly briefing Harry on the NID Daniel asked a question that they had all wanted answered.

"Earlier when you healed Sam I saw that your hand looks…" he searched for the right word. "interesting."

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. I would show you but it would probably throw off your electronics. The glove keeps it in check. The only reason I can take the glove off on my ship is because I've proofed the whole thing." He said. "Took bloody ages." He grunted.

"But what _is_ it?" Sam asked, fascinated.

"Have you got an EMP proofed room? I don't want to mess up your electronics…" he asked.

Hammond affirmed and they soon found themselves in a laboratory.

Harry pulled off the glove and allowed them to study his hand.

"Whoa." Jack said.

Sam examined the veins of blue that ran all the way up his forearm.

"What _are_ they?" she asked in wonder, she gently traced the line and Harry squirmed.

"Ahh! Stop! Ticklish!" he said and Sam apologised with a smile.

"This," he said, "is my magic."

The reactions varied.

Sam scoffed, Jack raised his eyebrow as did Hammond and Teal'c and Daniel looked interested.

"Magic doesn't exist." Sam said with absolute certainty.

"It does. And I'm not thinking of telekinesis and telepathy either. I'm talking real, turn Jacks hair pink magic."

Jack looked affronted. Sam still looked certain.

"You doubt? Fine."

He waved his hand at Jack and the colonel felt an itching sensation on his scalp. He heard Daniel yelp in surprise and start laughing and Sam sputter in denial. Hammond was wide eyed. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked and set Daniel off into further fits of laughter.

Harry grinned cheekily at him. "Mirror?" he said, pointing to one bolted to the wall of the lab. Jack looked at himself and almost keeled over. His normally iron grey hair was a bright lurid pink.

"What the f-"

Teal'c cut him off when he sensed the Colonel was about to get into trouble with his superior.

"That is most impressive Harry Potter." he said and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"That is not possible. There must be a holoprojector or something."

"I assure you its real. Check if you don't believe me." Harry said.

She did just that. She grabbed a few hairs off her Colonels head, ignoring his protests and studied them closely.

"Carter! Stop it! And you!" he said loudly, pointing to Harry who was grinning. "Change it back!"

Harry mock bowed. "As you command." He waved his hand and Jack once again felt that itching on his scalp. When he turned to look in the mirror again he found his hair was the familiar iron grey.

"I told you it was magic."

Daniel who had by now stopped laughing began to question him.

"What else can you do?" he asked.

"I think the question would be more accurately 'what _can't_ I do?' I can stun people, conjure a load of stuff, float things, throw fireballs, lightning, make plants grow, throw up a shield, the list goes on."

"That is _cool_." Jack exclaimed.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"Does using your abilities drain you?" Sam asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, the small stuff is pretty much ok, but if I start pulling out the big battle spells I start to get tired."

"Battle spells?" Hammond questioned. Jack suddenly looked very interested.

"Yeah. Stuff like heavy shields, Fiendfyre and some of the heavy duty blasting curses."

"Fiendfyre?" Sam asked quickly.

"Cursed fire. Easy to cast but almost impossible to control. Burns from it are especially nasty. You can mould it into whatever shape you want, like an animal or something." He explained.

"Can your show us?" she asked again, ever the scientist.

"Sure, just don't expect me to hold it up for too long. Don't get too close."

He concentrated and plumes of fire spilled from his fingertips. It coalesced into the form of a big cat like a leopard or jaguar. It snarled at them and they could feel the immense heat coming from the flames. They could see that the cement floor was getting scorched where its paws were. It's tail lashed and it seemed to growl at them showing fangs. There was no sound but for the roaring of the fire. It paced around in a tight circle, keeping well away from the people in the room. Then its form flickered and it started to loose cohesion. The billowing flames dissipated into nothing.

They turned, open mouthed back to Harry. He was catching his breath.

"That was incredible." Daniel said, voicing all their opinions.

"Indeed." Teal'c once again showed his extensive vocabulary.

"That's just not _possible_!" Sam said, frustrated.

"I can turn you into a budgie or something if you need more persuading." He suggested, his eyes alight with humour.

"No thank you." She said warily, eyeing his hand.

"You said something earlier about curses?" Jack asked, trying not to smile.

"Yes, curses are anything that causes serious damage to either people or the surroundings." Harry explained.

"Damage to people?" Daniel asked.

"Umm… to give a few examples, the Organ Shredding curse, the Blood Boiling curse, the Castration curse, the Bone Breaking curse, the Killing curse. There's plenty more."

"The Castration curse?" asked Jack, looking a little pale at the thought.

"Yeah, a favourite threat of witches who wanted to threaten their husbands." Harry said, "Most of those are dark magic though, I can cast a few but not all of them." He saw Sam was going to ask so he kept going. "Dark magic is what was considered to be wrong and was subsequently banned by the Magical government. Light magic is stuff like healing spells and levitation charms. Stuff the government thinks can't possibly be used to hurt someone." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, they're not here to arrest me so I use what I want. There are some that I absolutely will not cast. Like the Unforgivables."

"Unforgivables?" Teal'c asked.

"Three curses that get you a life sentence in the hell on earth that was Azkaban Maximum security prison. The Killing curse is one, unblockable and killing with the slightest touch. No marks, no pain, no nothing. You're alive and then your dead, no chance of survival." He shivered. "The Cruciatus is the torture curse. It feels like burning knives are stabbing you all over. It's been known to drive people insane with prolonged exposure. Then there's the Imperious curse, it gives the caster complete control over the victim. You can tell them to do anything you want and they do it. No question."

The people were quiet again. Magic seemed like a wonderful thing but as with so many seemingly wonderful things there was a dark side to it.

"How horrible." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, but I can still turn your skin orange if I feel like it so don't push your luck!" he said with a grin, lightening the mood. He turned to the General who was looking stunned.

"So, do I have a job?" he asked lightly.

"We'll need to hammer out the details and you'll need a full medical. We'll take care of the rest." The General said. He was getting a good deal. With the stuff Harry appeared to be capable of he would be a significant help.

"Medical?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeah." Jack shuddered. "You don't like doctors either?"

"They hate me as much as politicians do." He said gloomily.

Hammond and Sam's thoughts were running as one. There's another one!

"Janet isn't that bad." Sam defended.

"Your doctors a woman? They're even worse! Evil nazi women the lot of them!"

Jack slung an arm around his kindred spirits shoulders and steered him towards the door.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." He said.

The resigned look on Harrys face was the source of much amusement.


	3. The Banana People

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The author of this story does not claim any such ownership of Harry Potter. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any similarities to persons, living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s: _Harry Potter and Stargate SG1

_Title: _Trial of the Archangel

_Summary: _The Goa'uld fear one thing and one thing only. And it's not SG1. Since when have Gods been afraid of Angels?

_Music used for inspiration:_ Undisclosed Desires – Muse, Pain, I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace, Numb – Linkin Park and MOST IMPORTANTLY: Spiritus Khayyham – Globus

_A/N:_ To answer a question from a particularly vicious flamer who sent me a personal message instead of reviewing_; 'Why the fukc would Harry need a ful physical if he was join the sgc? Its fucking stupd. Like ur ho mum.'_ That was only a small excerpt. Yes, they actually wrote that. Well, they know he's human, so expect his to have the physiology. Thus, they need to know if he is carrying anything. The process is actually mentioned in various episodes. If you're going to take the time to flame me (although I wish you wouldn't) at least get your spelling right as to not make yourself look like a fool with the intellectual capacity of a two year old. Actually, in a battle of wits, I might back the two year old. One thing I will not tolerate is referenced to my family. My mother isn't anything, since she passed away a few years ago. And even when she was with us, she was not a stupid woman. Do not say things when you know _nothing_ about to whom you are speaking.

* * *

Janet Fraiser watched as SG1 trooped through her door, bringing with them a man she didn't know but who looked like he was walking to his doom. Strangely, he appeared to be wearing a cloak, so she deduced he wasn't from Earth.

"Hey doc, we got you a new victim!" Jack said in greeting. The man next to him glared. He turned to her and smiled, lighting up his face.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." She was surprised to hear the British accent lacing his words.

"Hello Mr. Potter I'm Doctor Fraiser." She introduced herself.

The colonel had a glint in his eye she knew probably spelled something bad for someone.

"Harry here needs a full physical." He sounded entirely too happy about that.

"I'm so going to turn you into a toad." Harry threatened. Janet blinked.

"You'll have to find me first." Jack dared. Harry smiled nastily.

"I can turn invisible, watch your back."

Jack suddenly didn't look so confident. He gave Harry a light shove towards Janet.

"Have your way with him. Don't go easy." He said.

Janet could see Sam and Daniel trying to hide smiles and Teal'c looking very slightly amused.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Harry asked the rest of the team.

"Sorry Harry."

"I'm afraid I've suddenly remembered an unavoidable appointment. Sorry."

Teal'c just looked mildly amused.

Harry looked betrayed.

"I saved your lives, way to be thankful." He grumbled. "I'm going to hex you. Don't think that I won't."

Janet called Harry over.

"Come on Mr. Potter." she made sure that he couldn't escape and shooed the others out. Harry followed with heavy steps, shooting glares over his shoulder to the smiling team behind him.

As Harry exited the infirmary and Janet's tender mercies he thought on his new position in life. He remembered when he had first come into this dimension. He lost himself in though as he wandered the corridors getting himself completely lost.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was standing in front of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. He was studying it. He could still hear the whispers but they were different some how. He felt as though he should understand but he didn't.

He reached out and ran a hand over the rough stone of the arch. It was cool under his touch. He ran his fingers over the carvings. They were in a strange language, almost like hieroglyphs but no one seemed to understand what they meant. He felt a slight breeze brush his cheek. It seemed to be coming from the arch. Harry was used to this by now. He had been studying the Veil now for a few months. He was no closer to understanding the thing than when he started. However, the longer he spent around it, the more it seemed to call to him. As though there was something he had to do but he couldn't remember what it was.

He shook himself, he was zoning out far more than usual nowadays around the Veil.

"Hey Potter!" he turned around and saw the Unspeakable who had been supervising him walking into the room holding two mugs of coffee.

He accepted one with a murmured word of thanks.

"They're going to destroy it you know." The Unspeakable said conversationally.

Harry glanced at him.

"Destroy what?" he asked absently, still looking at the Veil.

"That thing." His companion said, gesturing towards the arch and its gently fluttering curtain.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Why?"

The man next to him shrugged.

"That thing is a black hole for ministry funds. All this research is costing them far too much. So they declared it Dark and are having it destroyed." He explained, sipping his coffee.

Harry was silent. They couldn't just destroy it. They _couldn't_. Not after all the work he and others before him had done. Not when there was a chance that Sirius…

Harry shook himself. Sirius was dead. Even if they found where he had gone when he went through the Veil he would still be dead. The Heart Stopping curse did its job well.

He sighed. He was going to have to let it go. Just like everything else. He should feel angry he thought. But he didn't. He just felt mildly exasperated. Like if his favourite television programme had been cancelled. In other words he just felt _old._ A seventeen year old with an old mans mind and cynic.

He wondered what would happen if he went through the Veil…

_Stop._ He ordered himself. The urge to throw himself into the archway was becoming very difficult to ignore. It was probably a good thing it was going to be destroyed he mused. If only to stop him from doing something he would later regret.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He was in the throes of a nightmare. Strange cities burned and bodies were strewn about the rubble. He heard screams and cries of the wounded. The stench of chemicals and blood was heavy in the air. A steady 'vworp boom' filled the air and explosions rocked the destroyed city. The sky was aflame and it's heat scorched his face. Colossal structures hovered in the air, their hum reverberating through his chest and catching his breath, they emitted pulses of light that made the strange sound and explosions. His eyes felt dry and tears welled up of their own accord. The hot dry air, laden with chemicals burned his lungs and mouth. A sudden cry sounded, the language was not one he understood but the tone was panicked.

One of the pulses of light screamed into one of the few standing structures and it toppled, huge chunks of stone falling to earth. Rubble spewed outwards and Harrys vision was obscured by a massive piece of stone careening his way. Crying out and raising his arms to shield himself in a futile gesture, the last thing he saw was the surface of the rock, barely meters from him.

Snapping awake, he sat bolt upright in bed and gasped a great lungful of air. Panting, he reviewed the dream. He recalled the smell of the air, the taste of the smoke hanging thick all around him and the sound of the blasts. His breath steadying, he flopped onto his pillows and tried to relax.

He felt a pull, it was odd, a sort of longing in his soul. A chain was attached to his chest and someone was pulling on it gently he felt. The longer he lay there however, the more urgent the pull became. Feeling drained but still wary he got up and got dressed, intent on finding out what the pull was. It suddenly became exponentially stronger, he gasped and almost fell to his knees. He felt his limbs move themselves of their own accord. He panicked. He tried to yell out but his vocal chords wouldn't respond. He felt himself walk out of his apartment and out into the road. His feet led him along the street and he just kept going. He was pushing with all his might but he couldn't break the hold on his body. His feet kept their methodical plodding and after about half an hour of trudging through magical London he found himself outside the Ministry of Magic entrance. Still fighting, he entered the building and traversed the maze of corridors that was the Department of Mysteries. The pull was almost painful now and his breath caught in his throat. He walked into a familiar room. The Veil room. He stepped onto the dais with heavy steps and stood in front on the stone arch. The Veil fluttered and caressed his skin. His hand raised itself and touched one of the symbols engraved on it. It lit up with a low arrange glow. He proceeded to touch a number of other symbols, seemingly in an order.

The wind intensified and the arch began to glow with the same orange light coming from the symbols. Alarms began to blare as the power in the room caused the air to thicken and the wards to flicker.

The Unspeakable on duty came bursting into the Veil room. He saw, to his consternation, that the Veil was glowing and humming with power. A figure stood in silhouette with its hand raised.

The Unspeakable called out.

"Halt!" he yelled. The figure paid no notice.

The Unspeakable forced down his nerves and placed a hand on the figures shoulder and pulled him around. He was shocked to see that it was his research colleague, Harry Potter. The look on the boy-who-lived was flat and blank, as though he was under the Imperious.

"Potter? Potter! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, having to raise his voice over the steadily increasing hum.

Potter didn't respond, just stared. Then his hand raised mechanically and removed the Unspeakables hand from his shoulder.

"Potter! What-" before he could ask, Potter raised his hand again and hit him over the side of the head, dazing him and knocking him to the floor. He snapped his wand up and let loose a Cutting Curse to a non fatal area of his colleagues body. He could see by now that Potter was certainly not himself. The curse ripped through the other mans clothes and flesh. Potter didn't even blink. Blood splattered the side of his face and the floor but he seemed not to notice.

The glow from the Veil grew brighter and the hum grew louder. Wind whipped at their clothes and hair.

"Potter! What are you doing? Please! Snap out of it!" The Unspeakable begged. An out of control Harry Potter was not something he wanted. Besides, he was friendly with the man.

Recognition flickered in the others green eyes. His hand shook and his face grew tight.

"Yes! Fight it!" the Unspeakable urged.

Arcs of lightning skittered across the surface of the Veil and cracked with frightening intensity. The curtain was blowing wildly in the stone arch.

"R-run," a strained, hoarse voice spoke. The Unspeakable realised that it was Potter. He could see that it took everything the man had to just break the hold even for a minute.

"Wha-" he started.

"Run!" came the panicked voice. The Unspeakable scrambled to his feet and backed away from the arch.

"No, I can't leave you here!" he shouted defiantly.

"I can't hold it o-off forever, I'm f-focusing on the p-pain," he was cut off as a strangled cry ripped itself from his throat. "Run, and tell them," he hesitated, pain wracking his body. "tell them that I'm sorry!"

He cried out and his body contorted. He rose up again and the Unspeakable saw that the blank look was back on his face. He looked at him with dead eyes and walked to the Veil. He raised a hand and brought it to the pinnacle of the arch. Paying no heed to the lightning searing his flesh, he pressed the symbol and it lit with a red glow. The wind dropped, the lightning dissipated and the hum disappeared. The glow faded and left only the red symbol telling of what had just happened. Potter lowered his hand and without a single look back, stepped into the Veil.

"No!" the Unspeakable cried, reaching out a futile hand.

It was too late, Harry Potter was gone.

Harry felt warm. He was lying on something soft and there was only silence around him. The air smelt strange, a clean sort of scent he couldn't place. Cracked open his eyes and light assaulted his vision. He groaned and attempted to move an arm to shield himself but found that he could not. Straining his muscles, he could feel strong bands encasing his wrists, ankles and neck. He began to panic, before he snapped himself into calmness introduced by Occlumency.

He tried to made a noise but found that his vocal chords hurt something terrible if he tried so he kept him mouth shut. He lay there for a while before succumbing to his tiredness and falling grudgingly asleep.

When he next awoke, he could feel much more. Pain that is. His throat felt like it had been given a once over with sandpaper and his arm was excruciating. His shoulder also twinged when he moved it but it wasn't much. He opened his eyes and found that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Everything was fuzzy. He groaned and forced himself to relax, the restraints were still on him. He heard footsteps approaching him and he opened his eyes. A person shaped fuzzy patch bent over him and seemed to say something. The words were odd and he didn't understand. He mumbled again and tried to speak but winced when his throat sent a spasm of pain through his body.

The fuzzy person withdrew and he suddenly felt very heavy, before the sensation lessened and the pain withdrew.

"What-" he began. "Where am I?" he asked.

The fuzzy person cocked their head and seemed not to understand. Harry twisted his head and looked around a bit. On a small side table he saw the familiar blobs of his glasses. He strained his head in their direction hoping that the person would understand.

They spoke again and Harry allowed a fully confused face to appear on his features. The person seemed to understand by the way they nodded. He strained again for his glasses and he felt success rise within him when they picked them up. He smiled and nodded, hoping he was making sense. He moved a hand and indicated his restraints, he put a pleading face on.

The person shook their head. They bent over him and put the glasses, somewhat awkwardly on his face.

He sighed in relief.

He looked at the person again and almost had heart attack. Instead of the normal peach coloured skin he was expecting, their skin was a rather odd yellow colour. The figure looked masculine but he supposed he could be wrong. They had humanoid features and a line of little brown spot like markings around their temples. Harry was reminded forcibly of a banana. He felt though, that he probably shouldn't say anything. The persons hair was brown and was cut short. Their eyes too, were brown. They were looking at him in apparent interest.

"Umm, hello." He said, feeling rather foolish. "I'm Harry."

The figure said something in the same, lilting language he had heard before.

"I don't understand." Harry said, looking apologetic.

The person looked thoughtful before bowing slightly to him and hurrying off. Harry blinked and relaxed on the bed. This was weird. Really weird.

Luckily for Harrys sanity, as he was becoming bored, the person returned with another person of similar looks. The second figure was larger and more imposing, had a shrewd look in his eye.

He barked out something in Harrys direction and once again, harry felt very dim for not understanding.

"I don't understand!" he protested. He large person looked straight at him and Harry felt he was doing a distinct impression of a bug under a microscope.

More commands were barked out, not towards Harry this time but the person whom he had first seen. They bowed and hurried off, only to return moments later with a strange device. It looked a lot like a tactical headset Harry had seen a few times in a movie or two.

They placed it on him and pressed a button on the side.

They looked at him expectantly.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked nervously, acutely aware of how powerless he was.

They gestured to repeat something.

"Umm, do you want me to speak some more?" the device beeped and whined and Harry tried to look at it out of the corner of his eye.

They gestured again.

"Okay, I'm going to assume that you _do _want me to speak some more. My name is Harry potter and I have no idea where I am or how I got here. I fell through the Veil when something took over my body and-" he was cut off my the device beeping a different sequence this time and the people looking approving. The shorter one took what looked like a regular plaster and they attached it to his throat.

"Can you understand us?" came from the short one and Harry was shocked he hear it perfectly well.

"Uhh, yeah. How come you're speaking English now?" he asked warily.

"We are not. You are hearing Nashiik through the device in your ear as Earth English." He explained, Harry noticed the lack of contractions in his speech.

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. "So, does that mean you are hearing... Narsheek? When I talk?"

"Correct." The larger one said. "Who are you?" he asked, although it seemed like an order.

"My name is Harry Potter. Um, who are you if you don't mind me asking." He said.

"I am the Tyj of the seventeenth cohort of the Endeluvian Military." He said proudly. "Garshor Bine."

"Pleased to meet you. What's a 'teej'?" he asked politely.

The large man, now identified as Garshor Bine, looked irritated at having to explain.

"A Tyj is similar, I believe, to the rank of General in the Earth military." He said.

"Oh. Where am I?" Harry felt a bit thick at not having asked this earlier when he could understand them.

"You are on Endelai Prime." Came the reply, sounding as though it was obvious.

Harry was totally lost.

"Where's that?"

They looked at him oddly.

"Endelai Prime is in the Djaryle Galaxy."

"Wait, I'm in a different _galaxy? _That means I'm on a different _planet!"_

Harry was understandably shocked. Okay, so maybe seeing yellow banana people should have clued him in slightly but still, a different galaxy?

Garshor Bine now looked as puzzled as he was.

"You did not know? How then, did you activate the portal?" he asked.

"No I sure as hell didn't know!" Harry replied, feeling panicky. "I just remember studying the Veil, then I had a nightmare. It was awful; it was a city, completely destroyed. There were these things in the sky that were firing off pulses of light and the sky was on fire. It all seemed so real." He trailed off realising he was rambling.

He looked at the two people standing in front of him. Garshor Bine looked suspiciously at him.

"The destruction of Dorkan was reported early this morning. The survivors reported that the sky was on fire. How do you know of this?" he asked.

"I told you, I dreamed it!" Harry defended himself. "Anyway, I woke up and then something took over my body, it felt like a gentle pull at first, then it controlled my body! I did something weird to the Veil and then I stepped through it. I don't remember anything after that." He said.

Garshor Bine looked at him searchingly.

"I see. We shall test your story for truthfulness later."

"Can I get out of these restraints?" Harry asked pleadingly. He hated being powerless. To his dismay, Garshor shook his head.

"No. I do not trust you." With that, he turned and left. Leaving Harry gaping after him.

"My apologies for him." A softer voice said. It was the other person.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name!" Harry said, feeling rude.

"My name is Nasame Poli (Nasamay Pohlee). I am a nurse at this facility." He introduced himself.

"So then Nasame Poli. What facility is this?" Harry asked.

"This is the seventeenth cohort military base. Located in northern Nashord." He explained dutifully.

"Nashord?" Harry asked, fascinated.

"A country on Endelai Prime. There are six. There used to be more a long time ago, but they merged according to landmass."

"Really? Sounds like a good idea actually. What are the other countries called?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is Ffohl (F-oh-l). That is mostly ice due to being so far to the south. Subarai (Soo-bah-ry) is a desert country. Dola (Doh-la) and Babky (Bab-kee) are mostly agricultural countries and by far the smallest. Vostok (Voh-stok) is the most commercialised country. It is completely urban, no rural areas at all." Nasame explained, becoming more animated as he spoke of his home.

"So... if you don't mind me asking, what are your people called?" Harry asked.

"As a whole we are Endeluvians. Like your race are 'humans'. But as I was born in Nashord I am a Nashan. You can tell by the colour of my skin. If I was a Subaraian, my skin would be much darker. If I was a Ffohlan, it would be lighter. Dolan and Babkans are similar to Nashan in colouration. Barely anyone is born in Vostok, so it is a mix of people."

"Wow. That's... cool." Harry said.

Nasame looked questioningly at him.

"'Cool'? How does temperature mean anything?" he asked and Harry grinned.

"It's an Earth phrase that means it's impressive." He explained.

"How odd."

They spoke for a long while and Harry noticed that the light was waning in the window. He also noticed that the pain in his arm was coming back with vengeance.

His throat felt better, due to a rather pleasant tasting concoction Nasame had given him. The texture though, was far from pleasant.

"What the hell is up with my arm?" he asked Nasame grumpily.

The nurse gently examined the offending limb.

"There was a large amount of wood embedded in your arm. We managed to remove most of it but there have been some very strange readings coming from it." He said.

Harrys heart almost stopped. He was sure that he hadn't had his wand with him when he had gone to the Ministry. Wracking his brain he came to a rather nasty conclusion. Having been very tired when he had gotten home he had eaten and collapsed onto his bed. And had apparently not taken his wand out if it's holster.

Nasame finished unwinding the bandages. Harry felt a flash of panic when he heard the nurse gasp.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly.

Nasame stared at his arm. He turned his gaze to Harry and asked shakily,

"If I take the restraint of this arm, will you tell me what is going on?" he asked quietly.

"I thought you didn't trust me?" Harry asked.

"For some reason, I feel like you are not going to harm us. Do not make me regret it." He warned, and produced a flat chip of metal that he pressed to the restraint. It beeped and slid back allowing Harry to move his arm once again.

He immediately brought his arm up to his face and gasped.

His veins were slightly more prominent and were pushing against his skin. Their usual colour had intensified and was a bright electric blue. They seemed to glow ever so slightly. He realised that they stretched up to his wrist before they faded into normal skin. They tapered at his fingertips. He moved his hand experimentally. Flexing his fist and wiggling his fingers. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary.

"Woah. I can move it fine, what the hell is it?" he asked in wonder, still staring at his hand.

"I have no idea." Nasame breathed, focused on the limb. "Do you have any theories as to why this is like it is?" he asked.

For a moment, Harry was indecisive. Should he tell Nasame? He genuinely liked the nurse but didn't want to become a weapon or a lab rat.

"Nasame. Will you promise, if I tell you, not to tell anyone unless you think they can be absolutely trusted?" he asked seriously.

Nasame didn't look surprised.

"I will try, if a superior asks me of it. I will have no choice but to inform them." He warned.

"Alright," Harry acquiesced. "This," he said, wiggling his arm around. "is an accident. On my world, we use a- a device, called a wand, to manipulated energy, which we call magic. Wands have two components, a core of a powerful magical substance and a wooden casing to amplify it. However, not only wood can be used. Bone that is saturated with magic has been used by Dark wizards (that's what we call ourselves, wizards) for rituals. It's considered wrong to use bone because the core has to be implanted while the thing the bone comes from is still alive." He paused and saw that Nasame was entranced. "Needless to say, it was outlawed. Now, I carried my wand in a holster on my arm. I'm not sure, but it must have somehow been implanted into my arm when I went through the vei-portal. You took the wood out and left me with the core inside the bone of my arm. You see? My whole arm is a wand now!" Harry looked exited at the prospect of something so cool. The he soured. "Why does all this crap happen to me? I mean sure, at least this is _cool,_ but still. I bet no one else has to go through this on a regular basis."

Nasame was looking stunned.

"I think I broke him." Harry muttered.

_End_


End file.
